Escuela para mujeres?
by Imaez
Summary: Tsunade: ni de berrinche... ni de repele puedes entrar a otra academia que no sea esta naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: ni de repele, ni de berrinche, puedes entrar a otra escuela que no sea esta!!! Naruto..

Resumen: Naruto… es un bruto semi pervertido que esta muy mal en las calificaciones, su vida cambia cuando la mejor academia de nijas del país le da un beca para entrar gracias a su madre, Naruto tendrá que ir a la… ACADEMIA PARA MUJERES!!! Obligado por su quedirisima madre Tsunade , es eso o mudarse a un ranchito lejos de su lugar natal persiguiendo cerditos…

Autora: XDXDXD mi primer fanfic jejeje, bueno, esta historia es de comedia y tiene romance naruXhina pero eso empezara un poco después jeje ojala lo disfruten

**Escuela para mujeres?**

**Autora: konr**

**Capitulo1: soy hombre!!!!**

Naruto: te quiedo yo.. y tu mami.. Somos un failia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me diras mi carino es para ti  
Tsunade: ahí que lindo… pero no ya te lo dije enclenque no te comprare esa mierda de video juegos  
/ le da un golpe en la cabeza/  
Naruto: aouch!!! Vieja pechona ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien  
Tsunade: como me llamaste?...  
Naruto: oo perdona vieja pechona, perdón digo mami…  
Tsunade: mejor ponte a correr por que de esta no te salvas…  
Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaya mami ya mami aaaaaaa

………………………. 1 Hora después…………………………….

Naruto lloraba en su habitación desconsoladamente  
Naruto: bu buuaaaaa, esa vieja pechona no me quiere

Tsunade: todo es tu culpa Yondaime!!!! Ese hijo tuyo es un bruto, sabes como me a dicho?  
Se escucho en el cuarto a lado de Naruto  
Tsunade: pechona!!!!  
Yondaime: gragear si mamita see agragragara  
Tsunade: yon…daime despiértate inútil!!!!  
Yondaime: buuaAAAA que quieres vieja pechona!!!!  
Tsunade: ahora se de que parte del a familia saco eso … COMO TE ATREVES  
Yondaime: ahhh no Tsunade nooo

Naruto solo puso mas duro, le daba mucho temor su propia madre, casi se hace pis del miedo al escuchar los azotes hacia su padre… entonces la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abre …  
Tsunade: NA…RU…TO… ahora te toca a ti  
Naruto: No mami NOOOOOO  
Tsunade: esta bien le paro, pero déjame decirte que te comprare ese video juego si tu te me pones a estudiar  
Naruto :Ke! No me vasa pegar?  
Tsunade: mmm claro que no, ya te golpee, bueno regresando al tema, te me pones a estudiar y te compro el video juego o….te quedas ahí aplastado  
Naruto: el video juego!!!!  
Tsunade: te lo comprare hasta que me subas de calificaciones de acuerdo?  
Naruto: si si si si si si si si si  
Tsunade: ta bien , vamos a ver… que tanto sobrevives muajajajaja  
/sale de la habitación/  
Naruto: que linda mami  
/con una gota en la cabeza/

Asi Naruto se puso a estudiar como 6 hrs diarias y el resto dormía  
Yondaime: Naruto… que haces?  
Naruto: estudiando  
Yondaime: oye… esos son pechos?  
Tsunade: YON…DAI…ME

…………………………….2 meses después………………………

Tsunade: toma Naruto tu video juego  
Naruto: o.O pero este ya paso es muy viejo, necesito que me compres otro  
Tsunade: pues ponte a estudiar  
Naruto: no! Ya valió madre, si supieras que hueva me da?  
Tsunade: niño baboso toma!  
Naruto: auch!

Después de ese día las calificaciones de Naruto Bajaron, sele cambio de a varios kínder's pero ninguno lo aceptaba (kya!!!! Se me olvido decir Naruto tenia 10 anos, si ya se es una edad muy alta para que ande en kínder lo que pasa es que estaba muy bruto y el kínder era lo mas alto a lo que podía llegar)

Tsunade: (creo que no me queda de otra tendré que ensenarle a este enclenque)  
Naruto: oye pechona… MIRA! Yo también tengo pezones  
Tsunade: Naruto!!!!!

…………………………….9 anos después…………………………..

Naruto ahora tenia 19 años y ya era de preparatoria pero seguía estudiando con Tsunade, ya no era tan bruto ahora sabia mas sobre… su obscuro pasado…

Tsunade: Naruto es ora de que sepas la verdad  
Naruto: que cosa?  
Tsunade: fuiste un descuido  
Naruto: noooo, pero no me afecta jeje, pero a ti si por que te caigo mal y no me soportas y recuerdas cada día esa noche de cuando papa y tu hicieron el chucuchucu y no se protegieron jajajaja  
Tsunade: pequeño idiota , toma!!!!

Bueno Naruto ya era un poco mas inteligente, entonces Tsunade decidió que era hora de meterlo a alguna academia de Nijas que aceptara la calificación, la calificación de un examen que les dan para saber exactamente en donde pondrán al estudiante , un examen que Tsunade se vio obligada a responderTsunade: bueno a ver si salgo bien

……………………….1 semana después ………………………

Tsunade aun no recibía respuesta alguna y se empezaba a desesperar

Tsunade: (Tsunade, espero haber echo bien el examen)  
Naruto: MAMA!!! Correo  
Tsunade: DAMELO ….haber…  
-Cuentas  
-Cuentas  
-Cuentas  
-Ultimo aviso  
-Segundo aviso  
-Resultados del examen de Naruto Uzumaki

Tsunade: este!!! Haber… por medio de este aviso se le informa… el colegio de Naruto ….es….Tomoniche Academi (XD)  
Naruto: oye !! oba-chan a ke colegio entre?  
Tsunade: a uno de excelencia y el mas reconocido del el país  
Naruto: WOW suena bien  
Tsunade: si, y es para señoritas  
Naruto: que! no soy vieja soy hombre, que no se nota  
Tsunade le da un golpe en la cabeza  
Tsunade: como que vieja? MAS RESPETO IDIOTA!!!  
Yondaime: jajajaja vieja, vieja, vieja eres una vieja  
Tsunade: se dice MUJER! Viejo ranchero de monterrey  
Yondaime: jeje bueno esto debe ser un error por que no le hablas a la mentada academia e? HABLE!!! Y contrata en infini..  
Tsunade: No le agas publicidad a ese wey QUIERES? Bueno, Naruto creo que no ahí de otra, vas a fingir que eres mujer y entraras a esa academia para mujeres te guste o no, o prefieres ir a corretiar cerditos en el rancho

Naruto: cerditos.  
/murmura/  
Tsunade: que dijiste?  
Naruto: cerditos  
/murmura/Tsunade: perdón?  
Naruto: CERDITOS!!!!

Konr: ke tal e? se nota que soy de mexico, monterrey XDXDXD me voy adios!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Escuela para mujeres?**

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo look para la chula  
Autora:konr**

Tsunade: vamos naruto Naruto: no  
Tsunade: anda dime  
Naruto: YA TE DIJE QUE NO!  
Tsunade: cual de todos te gusta; Laura,Tomoyo, Suya , Mariana, Soledad, Damaneko, Syusne…cual?  
(N/A XD notaron el respeto y la igualdad de nombres americanos y orientales XD)  
Naruto: ninguno, todos apestan ¬¬  
Yondaime: o vamos naruto piensalo del lado agradable entranaras con chicas sesy's y te ducharas con ellas  
Naruto: eso es bueno, pero tener aspecto de niña nunca  
Tsunade: o vamos naru…, oye naru suena bien te gusta? Si? Bueno si te gusto que bueno si no te chingas de todos modos , ahora areglemos tu aspecto A LA BATICUEVA!!!!

………..en la Baticueva?...  
Naruto: mama  
Tsunade: aver ahora date la vuelta… eso quedaste preziosa

El cuerpo de naruto estaba vendado del pecho hasta la cintura, lo vendaron para que el pecho , que eran dos melones artificiales, no se estropiaran, traia un camiseta grande naranja sin mangas, tenia un pequeno short de licra color azul marino con una falda que estaba dibidida por la parte izquierda y que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, su cabello estaba corto como lo tenia , traia un pequena boina naranja con fondo azul marino, los zapatos de ninja que la mayoria usa azules , su madre la habia puesto un poco de rubor, todo esto lo hacia ver muy kawai!! (mona) Naruto: madre.. pero que pasara cuando sepan que no tengo ene ?  
Tsunade: naruto… acabas de arruinar un hermoso momento en una verga… sabias ¬¬?  
Naruto: jejeje lo se, por algo soy tu hijo XDXD  
Yondaime: haber haber como quedo mi linda hija o? -se acerca a naruto -  
Yondaime: Naruto dime una cosa… son de verdad? Toca los pechos de naruto con un dedo estupidamente  
Naruto: ufff claro que no , no ves? Botan demaciado es algo muy obio  
Yondaime: naruto… no sabes… lo orgulloso que me siento de que seas mi hijo  
Naruto: lose yondaime… lo se…( N/A XD momento de gloria para naruto)  
Tsunade: ehi par de inutiles , si me diculpan tengo que hablar con naru un momento ¬¬  
Yondaime y naruto: okei!  
Yondaime: y dime naruto cuando brincas, se siente bien?  
Naruto: ajaYondaime: wOrAlE  
Tsunade: me referia a naruto!!!!  
Tsunade se lo lleva a la habitacion de naruto  
Tsunade: bien naruto es hora de que hablemos de algo  
Naruto: de? Tsunade: nada de S-E-X-O en la academia me oyes N-A-D-A  
Naruto: o madre por favor no empieses con eso  
Tsunade: naruto si queremos evitarnos problemas, tendre que recordartelo  
Naruto: madre entiende que no era eso, la tonta huerca me puso un mano encima y eso  
Tsunade: pero naruto hijo  
Naruto: esa fue culpa de la huerca estupida que se me puso la mano encima, ella queria pero yo no entiende!!

……..Flash Back……… 3 años antes

En un callejon obscuro y solitario habia una pareja de jovenes murmurando algo…..: por favor narutoNaruto: Yumal , entiende somos muy jovenes tu tienes 18 y yo 16 no quiero hacer esto  
Yumal: eso lo dices por que tu no lo has escho pero… - puso un mano sobre el miembro de naruto- si lo hicieras y supiras lo vien que se siente sabrias esacatamente lo que bien que … te ira … ademas te eh escuchado hablar con tu padre sobre los pechos de la mujer … que acaso no quieres descubrir un poco… mas…  
Naruto: y-yuma-mal no qui-quiero hacer esto por favor  
Yumal: shhh … besame yo hare el resto - empeso abrir el pantalon de naruto y empeso a tocar su miembro-  
Yumal: te gusta?  
Naruto: Yy-uu-ma-mal  
Padre de Yumal: Yumal que estas haciendo!!!!!  
Yumal: padre yo no queria naruto, naruto me toco y me obligo!!!  
Naruto rapido se abrocho el pantalo  
naruto: ke! Eso es mentira Yumal dile la verdad  
Yumal: papito yo estaba muy asustada y…  
padre de Yumal: sshhh no digas nada Yumal yo me encargo, hijo de puta ven aca!!!!

Naruto ya habia uido no queria causarle mas problemas a su familia con una noticia como esa pero poco despues se dio a la luz el nombre y fotografias de naruto ofrecian una recompensa por encontrarlo, Yondaime y Tsunade se enteraron se pusieron furisos con naruto  
………….. Fin del Flash Back…………………..

Tsunade: esta bien naruto te creo pero por favor prometeme una cosa, nada de sexo ai adentro entendido , claro que si llegas a encontrar a una chica en la que puedas confiar y decirle tu secreto y que sea un lugar en el que nadie entre, supongo que puede ser posible, deacuerdo?  
Naruto: deacuerdo Tsunade: esta bien ahora vamos ahí que empesar a empacar todo bien debes de recor dar , ponerte lo melones deacuerdo?  
Naruto: (pero que rapido te curas ¬¬ pero ta bien le voy a seguir el juego) ahí no, contanto pecho me voy a pareser a ti  
Tsunade: ahí huerco cabron nunca vas a cambiar verdad?  
Naruto: no JAJAJA XDXD  
Tsunade: esta bien Bajas a tragar en media hora de acuerdo?  
Naruto: se, hombre (me pregunto como sera la academia espero que las chicas ahí sean bonitas jejeje XD el lado pervertido de mi padre se esta despertando en mi)

Tsunade: naruto vente a tragar!!!!Naruto: voy!!!! ( tan rapido) Yondaime aparese repentinamente obstrullendo el paso de naruto

Yondaime: ehi naruto como estasNaurto: de que me vas hablar… del sexo?  
yondaime: maldito adivino  
naruto: gracias  
yondaime: pero es lago mas que el sexo  
Naruto: encerio? Sorprendeme o. Oson CONDONES!!!!  
Yondaime: callate idiota!!!!!  
Naruto: con una fregada por que todos piensan que solo voy a ya para coger e?  
Yondaime: a tu madre y a mi se nos hace demaciado obio vas a una academia… con chicas… que estan bien buenas… virgenes … que nunca an follado… sin experiensa alguna… donde dormir juntas ahí es lo mas comun… donde las piyamadas son en grande… donde todas se duchan en los mismos baños… mostrando sus esbeltos cuerpos …bueno naruto..te soy haci o mas especifico, vas a una academia de virgenes que estaran pegadas ati todo el tiempo y dormiras junto a ellas en las noches!!!!  
Naruto: bueno pensandolo de ese modo, creo que yo tambien tendria celos de tener un hijo asi  
Yondaime: e? celoso  
Naruto: hacie es Yondaime … estas ceeeeloooosoooooo de que tu hijo vaya a una academia haci jejejeje  
Yondaime: si claro, te recuerdo en esta casa ahí varios escondites donde el hentai sobrevive y tu madre no lo ve jeje  
Naruto: soooooolo… con esos cueeeeeerpos… y esos graaaaaaandes… peeeeechos… en la obscuridad…  
Yondaime: esta bien lo admito estoy celoso , pero por favor si lo haces usa estos deacuerdo  
Naruto: ta bien hombre pero primero arrodillate ante mi y adimite que soy el hijo mas suertudo de todo tokio  
Yondaime: o alaben al dios ms.bubis jajajajaja  
Naruto: viejo mamon ven aca!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: ni de repele, ni de berrinche, puedes entrar a otra escuela ke no sea esta!!! Naruto..

Resumen: Naruto… es un bruto semi pervertido que esta muy mal en las calificaciones su vida cambia cuando la mejor academia de Nijas del país le da un beca para entrar gracias a su madre, Naruto tendrá que ir a la… ACADEMIA PARA MUJERES!!! Obligado por su quedirisima madre Tsunade , es eso o mudarse a un ranchito lejos de su lugar natal persiguiendo cerditos…

Autora: XDXDXD mi primer fanfic jejeje, bueno, esta historia es de comedia y tiene romance naruXhina pero eso empezara un poco después jeje ojala lo disfruten

**Escuela para mujeres?**

**capitulo 3: no mames, todas son lesbianas?**

Naruto: bien mami creo que llego la hora de despedirme, adiós pechona

Tsunade: jejeje adiós cabron cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que hablamos e? a recuerda fingir la vos aslo muy sexy okei?

Naruto: se hombre

Tsunade: (ya valió madre ¬¬)

Naruto: adiós papa

Yondaime: adiós hijito

Naruto camina hacia lo que es el transporte, claro ya Bestia lo que era su atuendo ´femenino´

Naruto: Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru debo de recordarlo…

Conductor: ola preciosa, como te llamas

( N/A XD le voy a poner los dos nombres para que no se confundan y si se confunden pues me dicen XD)

Naruto Naru: me llamo Naru viejo puerco (jajá el burro hablando de oreja )

Conductor: u pero que genio aguas por que la gatita Naru muerde grrr

Naruto prefirió no prestar atención a los horribles comentarios del conductor, mientras tanto Tsunade y Yondaime seguían hablando sobre Naruto afuera de su casa

Tsunade: crees que Naruto ponga atención en las clases y logre que las chicas no sepan quien es?

Yondaime: le doy una semana…para quitarle la virginidad a 3 chicas, que media academia sepa quien es,y que ya no se le logre meter a otra academy

Tsunade: u. u tienes razón

Yondaime: bueno… que te parece si mientras Naruto esta allá y nosotros estamos aquí… solos… solitos… BUENO QUE DE FORMA PUEDO SER MAS ESPECIFICO ¡!! Tsunade tengamos sexo

Tsunade: ufff no ya no -dándole la espalda-

Yondaime: que!!!! No me digas queeee…, ya no puedes?

Tsunade: no es eso, no me siento con ánimos es todo…

Yondaime: vaaa Tsunade - . - (bien lo decía mi padre una ves que se estrena la vaca ya no puede damas leche como la primera ves)

…………….en el transporte escolar……………..

Naruto Naru: (bien Naruto intentemos hacer algunas amistades si es que quieres sobre vivir en esta academia de chicas) hola como te llamas!!! -dijo ofreciendo la mano a la chica que se encontraba del a lado izquierdo, ella era de ojos blancos pelo corto azulado, con dos mechones mas grandes que su pelo y una chamarra blanca con gris y pantalones azul marino largos

Hinata: -sonrojada- o Em. E-Em. hina-hinata Hyuuga y tu?

Naruto Naru: Naru Uzumaki jeje oye Hinata soy nueva, tienes algunas otras amigas

Hinata: s-si te la presentare

……: ehi! tu aléjate de mi Hinata

Naruto Naru: ke ¡!ching..

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la disque chica de cabello negro delgada ojos marrones y vestimenta de puta se le habia puesto encima ahoracandola

Treme: tocas a mi Hinata y te rompo la linda cara que tienes de acuerdo

Naruto Naru: s-si

Hinata: Naru-chan estas bien?

Naruto Naru: wow pero que golpe sote auch! me duele el cuello, ni mi madre me pega asi pero que perro de su parte, pero ahí algo de lo que tengo duda, lo que me golpeo…, era una chica?

Hinata: o.O s-si supo-supongo

Naruto Naru: entonces, por que me dijo que me alejara de SU Hinata, O.O hin-hinata-chan acaso tu tu eres …

Hinata: q-que?

Deidara: jaja no te compliques Hinata yo le explico jejeje mucho gusto Deidara amiga de Hinata-chan

Hinata: o gracias Deidara -y se va hacia un asiento que esta un poco mas lejos-

Naruto Naru: explicarme? Explicarme?

Deidara: -murando- Naru escucha… el 99 de las chicas son lesbianas, aquí el 1 porciento que sale sobrando son tu, Hinata, y otras 3 que no conozco, ellas no somos lesbianas

Naruto solo veía embobado a Deidara Todo lo que decía era verdad? Como saberlo, bueno el era nuevo tendría que creer lo que le digiera

Deidara: bueno aquí durante las noches, se pone tremendo..

Naruto Naru: ( Wow tremendo me pregunto a que se refiere jeje )

Deidara: ahí rumores, que durante las noches una pandilla de chicas lesbianas va a los cuartos de las demás y las violan

Naruto Naru: ( que carajo? Lesbianas haciéndolo… seria excitante pero que intenten tocarme ami? Jojojo ni de pedo)

Deidara: la chica que hace rato intento golpearte por acercarte a Hinata se llama treme, treme es…lesbiana… y dice que Hinata es de ella, se le a declarado a Hinata pero ella no la acepta, entonces treme no se lo perdono haci que golpea a cada chica que tenga contacto con Hinata

Naruto Naru: ( jojojo osea , que de este mendiga escuela 345 alumnas son les levianas, o men esto si que será un problema, sin decir la bronca de Hinata-chan pobresilla) por esa razón, habla tan temerosa?

Deidara: jejeje por eso, y por vergüenza… oye déjame decirte que carita de niña tu no tienes e? me ocultas algo naru…

Naruto Naru: (a fregar no llevo ni una hora y ya me van a correr) emm a-aque te re-fierre-refieres e?

Deidara: jejeje por que te pones roja?... la cara que tienes esta muy bonita, parece de chico, pero es muy bonita haci, niña bonito jajaja

Naruto Naru: jejeje ( JA!...JA!..JA! si, claro! Vieja pendeja ¬¬ me salistes muy chistosista el dia de hoy cabrona)

Deidara: o, parece que ya hemos llegado

El autobús se estaciona pero justo cuando Deidara salió junto con Hinata y Naruto iba atrás de ellas, cayo al suelo por que alguien le puso el pie y adivinen quien…

Treme: jajaja que tal sabe el piso rubia tonta

Naruto Naru: okei hasta aquí,- se levanta- vamos perra sin huevos pónteme

Treme: como te atrebes, grelluda zorra!!!

De pronto el autobos empezó a moverse demasiado las únicas que estaban adentro eran treme y su pandilla de cómo 4 chicas y Naruto, la pandilla de treme se dio cuenta de que Naruto llevaba la ventaja ( N/A por que será? XD) haci que decidieron interponerse, dos sostuvieron los brazos y las otras 2 sus piernas

Naruto Naru: (inga, me pescaron , me van aponer !!)

Treme: ahora si zorra rubia te voy a dar tu merecido

Naruto Naru: ahhhh, ah ,ahhhh

Naruto escupía sangre de la boca no podía respirar y las chicas no lo soltaban

Treme: es suficiente amigas jejeje vámonos

Chica 1: si ahí déjenla

Chica 2: ya valió madre jaja

Chica 3: te la comes idiota

Chica 4 : haber si asi te ensellas con quien te metes e?

Dejaron a Naruto solo ahí en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, su boca no dejaba de escupir ni de toser sangre, su ropas estaban teninadas color rojo , la vista de Naruto se nublo

Hinata: NARU-CHAN!!!!!

………………….. 1 hora después…………………..

Naruto Naru: grasagrada Zzzz babosa bitch jdosjkszzzz o em joder amigos donde estoy? –balbuciendo Naruto empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento se encontraba en un cuarto color leche, las sabanas de su cama eran naranjas

Hinata: Naru-chan? T-e te encuentras bien?

Naruto Naru: si creo , aaa mi cabeza, creo que es lo único que me duele , donde estoy?

Hinata: en nuestra habitación

Naruto Naru: y solo la usaremos nosotras 2 (jejeje kya!!! Pero que pienso hacer con Hinata-san, soy un goloso!!! XDXD)

Hinata: hi!

(El cuarto era pequeño pero eso si muy acogedor, 2 camas una con sabanas azules y otra con sabanas naranja cada cama tenia cerca un repisa y un escritorio que las dividia

Naruto Naru: pero… crei que tu y Deidara solo compartian el cuarto desde que se conocieron

Hinata: y no te equivocas lo hemos echo desde que entramos aquí, pero deidara me dijo que seria mejor que tu estuvieras conmigo y que ella se iria con otra chica

Naruto Naru: a… con razón

Hinata: Naru te podría pedir un favor

Naruto Naru: claro!

Hinata se acerca el oído de Naruto poniéndolo un poquito nervioso y le susurra

Hinata: será mejor que tu y yo no estemos mucho tiempo juntas ya que treme esta aquí al lado y podría venir y golpearte otra ves

Naruto regreso a su semblante normal y dijo:

Naruto Naru: ja! De que te preocupas Hinata-san si ella me provoca tendre que ponerle, pero si ella te toca yo le doy su putazo para que se tranquilize jejeje de eso puedes estar segura jeje

Hinata: o.O omg Naru-chan… gracias

Naruto Naru: por nada pero déjame decirte que me voy a vengar de los guamazos que me dio

Hinata: como?

Naruto Naru: ya loberas, ya loberas Hinata-san muajajajajaja –risa maligna- ,…pero, primero a tragar!!! – salió corriendo de la habitación como rayo-

Hinata: ( jeje pero que simpática chica)

……………… En los pasillos……………………

Naruto Naru: (bien tenemos que tragar, tenemos que tragar, algo!!!!) MAMA!! TRAGASON!!! PORFAVOR!!!

Kurenai: ehi tu chica sabes que no puedes estar en los pasillos a estas horas de las noche

Naruto Naru: KE! –alarmado- No me venga con chingaderas por favor , como que ya es de noche y no puedo tragar

Kurenai: como te atreves nina grosera!!! Vete a tu cuarto!!!

Naruto Naru: ahí no me chinge por fa vor, tengo Hambre necesito comer ¡!!! Me truena la variga!!

Kurenai: tabien ahí hay maquina expendedora tienes 10 minutos para estar fuera de cama

Naruto Naru: GRAX!!!

Kurenai: (pero que chica tan rara, y que vocabulario tan mas puerco, seguramente lo aprendió de su madre) (N/A nooo LO APRENDIO de mi!!! XDXDXD)

……………………….. 1 hora después……………………..

Naruto Naru: oseeeee esto si que es vida ya llene ahora no voy a poder dormir naa jaajaja PERO QUE ME IMPORTA!!! En la casa papa y yo hacíamos lo mismo para poder ver las famosas caricaturas "LAS TETATUVIS" jajaja como ovidarme de ese programa, si se cojian a cada rato ¡

En eso escucho unos ruidos en lo que se suponía era su habitación, la puerta estaba semi abierta y pudo ver en esta a Deidara y a Hinata, sentadas en la cama de la ya nombrada , ellas estaban murmurando pero pudo oir algo

Hinata: Deidara-san crees que Naru se enoje?

Deidara: no tengo idea pero será mejor que no le digas nada o sino le entrara el pánico

Naruto Naru: no coja, no coja jeje ke tla chicas? ake se referian con pánico? pánico de ke?

Hinata: na-naru ke haces aquí? – Contesto levantándose de la cama junto con Deidara y un poco alarmada –

Naruto Naru: pues esta es mi habitación no? Jejeje bueno y exactamente de que me va adar pánico?

Deidara: bueno Naru a llegado el momento de que te enteres de algo

Naruto Naru: jeje suenas como mi madre, bueno y de que me tengo que enterar? - dijo con carita sonriente sentándose en su cama recargándose en la pared ,poniéndose los brazos en la nuca haciendo que la camiseta se le levantara un poco dejando ver un pequeña parte de lo que era su abdomen bien formado Deidara ignoro eso, pero Hinata si lo noto y se sonrojo un poco se le hacia raro que una chica tuviera un abdomen haci pero en este mundo ahí cada pendejo o pendeja que hace cada estupides ¬¬

Deidara: Naru soy lesbiana…

Naruto Naru: okei! – dijo levantadnose de la cama y soriendo – si traumarme era lo que querías pues felicidades LO HAS LO GRADO!!!, - cambiando su essprecion por una deseperada- parese como si ser ..ser lesbiana estuviera de moda en este mediga academia de mierda!!! Se la bañan!!!

Deidara: Naru deja te esplico

Naruto Naru: no me expliques nada!! Te puedes ir mucho a la chingada!! Dejame empas – Naruto sale de la habitación corriendo-

Deidara: parece… que no selo a tomado muy bien – dijo Deidara entre sollozos –

Hinata: Deidara-san – la abraza – tranquila yo hablare con ella

Deidara: odio cuando la gente me discrimina por mi preferencia buaaaa

Hinata: o em deidara-san podrias soltarme?

Deidara: jejeje si lo siento no me puede resistir

Hinata: naru esperame!!!!!

Autora: ke tal e? jeje espero y les aiga gustado por cierto quisiera aclarar Hinata no es lesbiana okei ¡ jeje por que iluego piensan mal y de esta nina tan bonita no quisiera que fuera eso jeje otra cosa! Algunos ya se abran dado cuenta que NUNCA pongo la n bueno aki si puedo ponerla por que es la compu de mi padre, pero donde ago la historia es la mia y aki no jala incluyendo algunas cariatas como.. ¬¬ ahora si puedo pero por que estoy en la compu de papa y si lo vieron arriba en el fic fue por que lo lei otraves todo y aproveche para ponerle las caritas pero por desgraicia casi no me alcanza el tiempo y no puedo cambiar la n por su hermana con una rayita arriba jeje XDXDXD


End file.
